jodoh
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Pemikiran tentang perjodohan, semacam trend dahulu yang menjsdi tertinngal di jaman sekarang


Bleach Kubo tite

Rate k ampe T

Genre general sih, umum

Dark Ichigo Hollow Ichigo, Hichigo Shirosaki

Full Hichigo Point

Jodoh, kata-kata yang sudah tidak asing untuk didengar. Ya kata yang sangat umum sekali didengar, hampir setiap hari kata itu terdengar. Entah itu diucapkan oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan, tua maupun muda. Yah jodoh, meskipun banyak maknanya, tapi satu yang pasti diucapkan orang-orang jodoh pasti berhubungan dengan sebuah status perkawinan. Jarang menurutku seseorang jaman sekarang berkata "Wah pekerjaan itu memang jodohmu." Tapi sekarang digantikan dengan kata "Wah pekerjaan itu memang cocok dengan gelarmu." Ya, gelar yang dimaksud pasti lah gelar dibelakang nama yang didapat setelah mereka selesai dalam menempuh belajar mereka di Universitas dan tentunya wisuda.

"Hoi nii-san, ngapain ngelamun mulu, pelajaran sudah selesai dari tadi, mau makan bekal bareng gak?"

Otouto yang menjengkelkan. Dia ngapain pake ngajak-ngajak segala "Diem, kamu mengganggu pikiranku saja otouto, lagian aku gak mau makan bareng dengan gerombolanmu yang banyak ceweknya."

Otouto, adik laki-laki ku, adik kembar sih, si Ichigo Kurosaki, klonengan sempurna dariku. Abaikan, kembali pada pikiranku tentang jodoh. Jodoh, perjodohan. Dijaman sekarang ini pasti kata itu disebut ketinggalan jaman, kata-kata jaman dulu dan kayaknya itu jadi tabu banget untuk anak jaman sekarang ini. Ya, kata *Perjodohan*adalah kata dari lima dekade yang lalu, yang artinya dimana jaman masih belum memasuki jaman milenium dan orang-orang masih mempercayai ramalan Nostradamus. Dan perjodohan, jaman dulu perempuan diam berarti iya, tapi jaman sekarang perempuan diam tahan dulu, jawaban dia ada 5 "TIDAK." "GAK." "NO." "IE." Atau *Langsung lari kekamar dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi kemungkinan untuk jawaban "IYA." masih ada, apabila perempuan itu adalah memandang wajah, uang,keluarga dan jabatan, yah tapi jaman sekarang mau bagaimana lagi, gengsi lebih besar. Untuk laki-laki, entahlah karena yang kudengar hanya reaksi dari perempuan saja. Yah jaman sekarang beneran kata *Perjodohan*itu tabu, itu sih yang kupikirkan, entahlah orang lain.

"Shirosaki, nanti malam ikut berburu gak?"temanku yang satu ini, ngapain berburu nanti malam, malam ini adalah malam jum'at "Apa yang mau kamu buru? Setan?"

"Ngenes, kagaklah. Yang pasti cewek dong, buat jadiin pacar. Ikut kagak?"cewek, malam jum'at gini yang ada cewek jadi-jadian kali "Ane pass, ente-ente aja yang nyari para sista, ane mau bikin cendol dirumah, kalo mau ajak aja tuh otouto, kalo masalah cewek kamu ma dia aja, pasti nanti bakalan nyantol."

"Oh ya bener juga, sekalian ajak Toushirou aja deh."gak usah ngasih tahu buruan ngacir sana, mau ngelamun lagi nih "Hm, udah sana. Ganggu mulu, sana suh-suh."tanganku bergerak seperti mengusir binatang

Perempuan, pacar, ngapain mikirin gituan. Berabe yang ada, seperti dikutif dalam sebuah buku yang menjadi salah satu koleksiku dalam perpustakaan kecil dirumah, pacaran itu gak efektif, ngabisin duit, ngabisin waktu, ngabisin pulsa juga, ngabisin tenaga, malah gak ada gunanya, kata-kata yang terlalu kejam. Tapi memang itulah, pacaran itu ngapain sih, jalan bareng, pegangan tangan, raba-raba dikit, deket-deket, nempel bibir, nempel dada, kalo laki-laki bawaannya langsung pengen pegang, dan perempuan pasti ngerasa geli karena putingnya tergesek, bajunya tercerai berai, kebablasan dan jadideh hadiah kalo gak pake pengaman. Nah ketauan orang tua, ngomongnya kecelakaan dan bilang suka sama suka, biasanya yang bilang gini tuh perempuan, dan laki-laki, gak taunya malah udah kabur duluan, pindah sekolah, pindah tempat tinggal, pindah nomer ponsel, pindah alamat e-mail dan nasib si perempuan, emm males mikirin nasibnya. Itulah akibat dari pacaran dijaman sekarang ini. Dan aku masih ingat guru bahasa ku dulu bilang "Pacar bukan berarti jodoh, tapi jodoh sudahlah berarti pasangan hidup."

Hmm, kata *Jodoh* mungkin masih diterima tapi sepertinya kata *Perjodohan* sudah tidak diterima, kata sekarang yang paling trend adalah *Tunangan*, meski sebenarnya dua kata itu memiliki arti yang mungkin sama, tapi kata *Perjodohan* terdengar sangat ketinggalan. Orang-orang jaman sekarang, banyak yang menolak perjodohan, terutama perempuan. Alasannya, karena ingin mencari pasangan yang cocok dengan mereka, tapi percaya tidak percaya 80% yang kuteliti, mereka yang menolak perjodohan yang dipilihkan orang tuanya itu malah menerimanya setelah beberapa minggu atau bulan atau tahun, bukan disinetron loh. Emangnya hidup kayak sinetron yang pake scenario, oh ayolah hidup gak seindah itu menyebalkan, jadi kalau kamu menganggap mudah itu salah, yah karena aku juga adalah

"Shirosaki-kun, nanti jangan lupa ada rapat kepengurusan sekolah ya, kita kesana bareng-bareng."

Korban dari perjodohan itu. Apa lagi mau perempuan satu ini, aku tahu dia mengejar-ngejarku, aku tahu dia naksir aku, dan aku tahu banget dia selalu mepet duduk deket banget ampe sentuhan gini, tapi dia gak tahu bahwa aku sudah berjodohan, terdengar aneh memang, baiklah bertunangan saja. Perempuan ini adalah primadonanya sekolah ini, sekelas denganku dan menjadi anggota kepengurusan sekolah denganku juga, namanya adalah Neliel Tu Oderscwank, entah betul atau tidak aku menyebut namanya.

"Baik, Neliel-san tolong jangan dekat-dekat."aku menggeser tubuhku tapi kok dia malah makin mepet sih, gak usah sok nempelin dadamu yang tergolong besar itu pada pundakku napa, banyak anak yang liat sikapmu padaku ini tahu. "Uhh, Shirosaki-kun kok dingin gitu sih. Aku hangatin ya dengan tubuh ini."cih ayolah hangatin apaan, nempelin dada doang mana hangat, dan cuman mengamit tanganku, oh ayolah minna-san, jangan pasang tampang gitu, yang laki-laki pada mupeng gitu ya. "Neliel-san, tolong menjauh, aku sibuk dan aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Apa berkaca-kaca ya matanya, oh ya benar juga selama ini gak ada yang menolak pesonanya kecuali aku kali ya. Bagus kamu sana lari sambil nangis-nangis, bukan urusanku. Mau apa lagi macan jadi-jadian itu "Hoi, Shirosaki. Kamu emang gak horny apa digituin ma Neliel?" oh ayolah apa gak ada pertanyaan lain selain begituan "Gak."apa jangan pasang tampang heran gitu sialan "Aku heran banget, padahal tuh idola udah nempel kamu ketat banget, tapi tampangmu masih aja datar banget, gak ada reaksi dan ekspresi, kalo aku sih kayaknya udah gatel pengen megang tuh bola dada."oh ayolah itukan kamu macan jadi-jadian, berbeda denganku

"Oh atau karena kamu tuh homo ya, makanya gak tertarik ma tubuh cewek."oke keluar lagi kata-kata homo dari mulutnya, selama ini aku ikut teman-temanku berburu perempuan, tapi aku gak ngapa-ngapain, malah ngobrol terus ma pangeran es sekolah si Toushirou, aku pun gak pernah deket-deket ma perempuan, aku lebih deket ma laki-laki, apa karena aku menolak pesona dari teman-teman perempuanku aku jadi disebut begitu ya. "Entahlah."ow pasti kamu kaget ya Grimjow, dengar jawaban begini

Waktu pulang sekolah,perjalanan pulang setelah pembicaraan gak guna si Grimjow, pelajaran ditiadakan, beruntung memang tapi ternyata gak enak jadi pengurus sekolah itu, ada rapat lagi. Dan ternyata si Neliel masih tetap gencar deket-deket, gak waktu lagi jalan barengan menuju ruang rapat dan waktu diruang rapat. Tapi tetap lah lumayan bisa pulang gak sore banget.

Oh ya mikirin jodoh lagi, aku ini salah satu korban dari kata *Perjodohan*itu. Ini adalah alasan dariku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan perempuan lain. Oh kalo boleh jujur, pasti gak ada yang gak tahan ma tubuh Neliel jaman sekarang ini, laki-laki sekarang kan buas katanya mandangin dada perempuan mulu. Termasuk aku, dulu waktu awal-awal perjodohan, aku masih belum bisa mengontrol diri, setiap Neliel ngelakuin hal tadi wajahku boleh datar-dataran dan agak merah sih, tapi hatiku ngejerit karena gak tahan pengen banget ngeraba dan menyerangnya. Tapi makin kesini, aku gak boleh gitu lagi, aku punya seseorang dari perjodohan itu yang harus kulindungi perasaannya. Oh tentang perjodohan itu gak ada yang tau selain kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua perempuanku. Ketiga adikku pun tidak tahu, apalagi orang lain.

Setelah perjodohan, aku punya rumah sendiri. Yah didepanku sekarang ada sebuah rumah yang kutempati dengan jodohku itu. Percaya ataupun tidak, alasanku juga tidak ingin dekat-dekat perempuan selain jodohku ini adalah dia punya indera perasa yang sangat tinggi, bukan dilidah tapi difeeling dan perasaannya. Hari ini aku habis dideketin ma Neliel saat pulang dan sekarang masuk rumah pasti *CKLEK* dicemberutin.

Didepanku, wajah cemberut perempuanku, terhidang saat aku masuk rumah. Tapi dengan wajah seperti itupun ia masih menjawab salamku dan membawakan tasku kedalam. Wajahnya manis dan cantik, berbeda dengan saat beberapa bulan lalu, saat awal perjodohan kami. Awal aku menolak, yah siapa yang gak akan nolak, kalo kamu akan berjodohan dengan, oh bukan-bukan karena aku menolak seperti kata-kata diatas tadi, akupun tidak akan menolak bila kedua orang tuaku ingin aku dijodohkan sesuai mereka, tapi aku menolak karena, aku dijodohkan dengan makhluk halus, setan youkai.

Gak mungkin? Mungkin aja kalo Tuhan sudah berkehendak, itu yang dipikirkan kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua darinya. Dan nyatanya, aku mulai menikmati perjodohan ini, aku mulai mencintainya sebagaimana makhluk hidup pada umumnya. Sudah gak usah cemberut gitu, datanglah pada pelukanku, berikan aku ciumanmu yang biasanya.

Jodoh, setiap orang mengatakan jodoh pasti ditangan Tuhan. Jodoh itu gak akan kemana, bila saat waktunya pasti akan datang. Oh aku sangat mendukung kata-kata itu, jodoh itu emang gak kemana, lalu kenapa ya orang bilang mencari jodohnya, ngapain capek-capek nguras tenaga dan waktu, toh waktunya juga kalo jodoh pasti datang. Kayak aku sih, gak capek-capek dan tara, datanglah kalian mengatakan itu adalah semacam tantangan mencari cinta sejati, oh gak ada jaminan kalian mencari jodoh jauh-jauh karena 90%dari yang kuperhatikan, mereka yang bilangnya pergi dari rumah yang jauh sambil belajar, mencari cinta sejati, nyatanya mendapatkan cinta sejatinya dari daerah sendiri dan itu adalah tetangganya. Jadi toh ngapain capek-capek nyari jodoh, udah duduk diam termenung dan nanti akan datang jodohmu. Oh ya namanya Tatsuki Arisawa, yang kemungkinan 5 tahun kedepan nanti, akan menjadi Tatsuki Shirosaki.

End, gitu. Yah yang mu silahkan review ya. Hanya sekedar hobi.


End file.
